


Just Say 'I Do'

by tally_hoed



Series: The One Where They Get Married [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Just Say 'I Do'

“Finally.”

Luhan voices Yixing’s thoughts as he throws himself onto the king-sized bed, face planting into the fluffy pillows.

Kris had purposely planned their flights to Spain to only give them a couple of hours at the reception to accept everyone’s wishes and smash cake into each other’s face. It was still exhausting though, dealing with both sets of parents and overbearing group members.

But finally they had arrived to the peace and quiet of their honeymoon suite, everything entirely arranged by their best man.

“Kris deserves a medal.” Yixing announces before joining Luhan on the bed, smacking his arm over his /husband’s/ back.

Luhan agrees by aggressively nodding his head which does nothing but mess up his hair. Yixing brushes it back absentmindedly and smiles.

He finds himself caught in the depths of Luhan’s eyes when the older of the two moves his head to the side.

“Can you believe we’re actually married?” It’s a little more than a whisper, like Luhan is afraid that by saying it out loud the dream will shatter.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like anything has changed really.” The words come out nonchalantly as he tries to downplay his own emotions, doesn’t want to scare Luhan away.

Luhan surprises him when he furrows his brow and smacks Yixing in the stomach.

“What was that for?” He screeches, curling in on himself to prevent further damage.

“What do you mean nothing has changed? We’re married. Husbands. Oh my god, you’re my husband Zhang Yixing.” He grins magnificently and sits up, looming over Yixing.

“And as my first act as your husband, I’m going to take a shower and then go to bed. I’m exhausted.” Yixing feigns a yawn and blinks his eyelids dopily.

Luhan helps to pull him up and they share a kiss before he pads off to the bathroom.

“Holy crap!”

Luhan perks up at the yell and smiles as he hears the childish excitement in Yixing’s voice.

“This bathtub is huge!”

He wonders if that’s an invitation before the sound of the shower filters through the room and he slumps back down on the bed. He supposes the honeymoon sex can wait for tomorrow, he is rather tired as well.

He stretches out and moves over to their suitcases to grab out his pyjama shorts. The heat in Spain is warm and comfortable, nothing like Summer in Beijing, so there really is no need to wear anything but shorts to bed.

The suite is huge and Luhan thinks that Kris has really outdone himself when he steps out onto the balcony and looks out into the sea. The balcony has a sandstone wall at the perfect height for Luhan to rest his elbows on and lose himself to the movement of the water.

He doesn’t remember dozing off but suddenly Yixing is behind him, warm arms squeezing around his middle and breath ghosting against his neck.

“Nice view isn’t it?” He turns his head slightly, smiling when Yixing delivers a kiss to his cheek.

“The beach looks pretty at night.” Yixing mumbles against his skin, shuffling closer so Luhan’s frame is completely encompassed.

He scoffs a little, “What, no cheesy line about me being the nice view?”

Teeth scrape down his jaw and Yixing pinches his stomach. He reaches a hand behind him to retaliate and shudders when he meets nothing but bare skin.

“Um…”

Yixing seems to sense exactly what he’s thinking about because his hands immediately tickle at the waistband of Luhan’s shorts.

“What’s the point of putting clothes on when you’re just going to take them off again?” His voice is low and seductive in Luhan’s ear and Luhan can’t help but shudder again.

Now he’s too warm and it doesn’t help matters when Yixing snakes one hand down his pants and starts stroking at him softly. He grips at the sandstone and frantically looks around, hoping no one decides to be a peeping tom tonight.

“Don’t worry, no one can see anything. You’re just going to have to be quiet if you don’t want anyone to hear though.”

Luhan lets out a little sound, too high pitched to cause anything but embarrassment. He pays no mind to it however, the heat pooling in his groin from the movements of Yixing’s hand.

He can feel Yixing getting harder against his ass and he pushes his hips back, moving slowly to elicit a low groan from the younger. Yixing’s free hand tugs at his shorts, pulling them down until they slide the rest of the way to the floor by themselves.

Yixing presses against him, kissing his shoulder and tugging at his cock all the while. Luhan wants nothing more than to turn around and kiss him properly, but Yixing has a firm grip on him and practically growls when Luhan makes to move.

He can’t control the volume of his voice when Yixing rubs over the head of his cock, just blushes when Yixing hushes him.

“What if we got caught Luhan? Keep it down.”

Luhan knows it means nothing, that Yixing wants him to be as loud as possible but he keeps his mouth shut and just rocks into Yixing’s touch.

The slide of Yixing’s cock against his ass leaves him wanting more but he knows there’s no way Yixing will go further without lube. He tries to work out a rhythm, moving his hips to increase Yixing’s pleasure as much as the younger does for him.

“Husband.” Yixing bites him softly to punctuate the word and the tingling sensation left in his cheek is completely overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach. He moves faster, panting out Yixing’s name as quietly as he can manage.

“My husband.” Yixing’s voice is like silk and it’s doing something to Luhan’s body that he can’t control, a sob escapes his lungs and he grips at the sandstone to keep himself upright.

Yixing moves quicker, rolling his hips against Luhan in such a way that his grip on the other will leave bruises tomorrow. It’s like he has all this pent up emotion and no words to convey them, so he resorts to showing Luhan with his body instead.

The lips caressing Luhan’s skin leave fervent kisses along his neck and he twists so that finally Yixing captures his mouth instead.

Luhan cries out against Yixing when his orgasm hits, Yixing continuing to touch him until he finds his own release against Luhan’s back. He winds both his arms around Luhan’s middle, keeping them both standing in the haze of their combined euphoria.

Once he’s breathing has calmed, Luhan moves to face Yixing, wrapping his own arms around Yixing and backing him into the suite.

Yixing lets Luhan manoeuvre him, flicking his tongue out against his neck every so often until they make it to the bathroom.

When Luhan let’s go of him, he looks around in surprise.

“But I already had a shower?”

Luhan answers as he turns the taps on in the bath, and Yixing was right; it is pretty big. Big enough for the both of them.

“You may have, but now I’m filthy. And that’s partially your fault so you get the punishment of cleaning me up.”

Yixing grimaces and they’re back to bickering and pinching at each other until the bath fills up. Yixing slides in at one end and instead of getting in at the other, Luhan slides into his lap and leans his back against Yixing’s chest.

Being practically the same size makes it a little difficult to fit into each other sometimes, but Yixing always makes it work, always manages to make Luhan feel like he was made specifically for Yixing’s embrace.

Even now as he slips his fingers through Luhan’s it is so natural that Luhan lets out a little sigh of contentment.

“Can every night be like this?” Yixing asks softly, using his free hand to sift through Luhan’s hair.

It’s a fragile question, they have no idea what’s going to happen when they make it back to Korea – to SM. But Luhan knows Yixing doesn’t expect him to provide a proper answer, he just needs a little reassurance.

He squeezes Yixing’s hand and sighs again.

“We’re really going to have to move out if you want a bath that will fit us both.”

Yixing laughs and tugs on Luhan’s hair until he turns around to catch his eye.

“We’ll be okay.” He says seriously this time, placing a swift kiss to Yixing’s mouth.

-

Later that night when they’ve finally gotten into bed, Yixing lets Luhan be the big spoon. Luhan knows that he may have to be extra affection and protective until Yixing relaxes but it will be worth it. He fiddles a little with the ring on Yixing’s finger until the younger links their pinkies and draws Luhan’s arm tighter around him.

They have a full week in Spain before they have to think about going home and Luhan won’t let Yixing spare a thought about anything other than their honeymoon until then.

He kisses his cheek and whispers good night, snuggling close with no intention of letting go.


End file.
